Guard's Duty! Episode 33
Meanwhile, at Wolfgang's house... Pyrieror) Your access if denied! Kyleronco) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Pyrieror) Please leave before I slash you, mannn! PYRUSGUARDIAN) You know us... Pyrieror) Correction, no I don't...Please leave before I slash you! Jane) COME ON! LET ME IN! Pyrieror) No...You will not kiss my master! Jane) ? I'm too young for that! Johnny) Besides, she's my girl when we get older! ( Jane points to Johnny and shakes her head, in a no discussion ) Kyle) ...Awkward... Kyleronco) Yes, very awkward PYRUSGUARDIAN) Now, can you please let us in... Pyrieror) Old mannn said to guard and that's what I'm doing! PYRUSGUARDIAN) Well he told us, that if we asked, you would let us in... Pyrieror) He did? Kyleronco) Yeah Pyrieror) Okay, you can go in... PYRUSGUARDIAN) Thanks! ( PYRUSGUARDIAN, Jane, Johnny, Kyle, and Kyleronco enter the house ) ( Pyrieror turns around ) Pyrieror) Think I'll come in too! ( Pyrieror hops off the ledge and walks to the door ) Pyrieror) HOLD UP! ( Pyrieror starts to do his baby run ) ( The door slams shut ) Pyrieror) Well...Looks like I got to freeze my bakubut off in this...O_O...I GOT FIRE! ( Pyrieror gets back on his ledge and plays with his sword and fire ) Pyrieror) THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! ( Darkened Dragonoid suddenly lands ) ( Nintendocan and DarkusGUY hop off Darkened Dragonoid ) ( Darkened Dragonoid goes to his ball form ) Nintendocan) ... DarkusGUY) ...What the... Nintendocan) He's just guarding Wolfgang's house... DarkusGUY) Okay Nintendocan) BUT HE BETTER BE CAREFUL TO NOT SET WOLFGANG'S HOUSE ON FIRE! Pyrieror) I'm not, old mannn! Nintendocan) Okay...Pyrie! ( Nintendocan opens the door and runs in ) DarkusGUY) ... ( DarkusGUY walks in ) ( Pyrieror hops down his ledge ) Pyrieror) PYRIE! I WILL...LET ME IN! ( Pyrieror does his baby run ) ( The door slams shut again ) Pyrieror) NOT AGAIN...O_O...MY FIRE! ( Pyrieror hops on the ledge and grabs his sword with fire ) A few hours later... Cop 1) Looky what we found... Cop 2) It must be what set the forest on fire... Pyrieror) Huh? Cop 1) You're under arrest for setting the forest on fire, playing with fire, looking at a cop funny, and trying to set Wolfgang's house on fire! Pyrieror) ? ( Cop 2 pulls handcuffs out ) Pyrieror) O_O ( Pyrieror jumps off the ledge and kicks Cop 2 ) ( Cop 2 falls down ) Cop 2) WHAT THE H*LL! ( Cop 1 dives onto Pyrieror ) ( Pyrieror moves out of the way ) Cop 1) YUCK! ( Cop 2 gets back up with his handcuffs on the ground ) ( Nintendocan peeks out the window ) ( Cop 2 tries to grab Pyrieror, but trips over Cop 1 ) Pyrieror) YOU GUYS HAVE PROBLEMS! ( Cop 1 and Cop 2 try to get up at the same moment, but fall back onto the ground ) Pyrieror) Yep...YOU GUYS HAVE PROBLEMS! ( Cop 2 gets off Cop 1 ) ( Cops 1 and 2 stand up ) ( Pyrieror holds his sword towards the cops ) ( Cop 2 hops into the drivers seat of his police car ) Pyrieror) NOW LEAVE LIKE YOUR FRIEND WILL! Cop 1) NO! ( Pyrieror starts to chase Cop 1 ) ( Cop 2 gets the car started ) ( Cop 2 puts his foot on the gas and the car slams easily into Pyrieror ) ( Cop 1 grabs his handcuffs and puts them on Pyrieror ) ( Cop 1 picks Pyrieror up ) Pyrieror) PUT ME DOWN! I'M ONLY A BAKUGAN! ''' '''Cop 1) Yeah, right! ( Cop 1 throws Pyrieror through the window and he lands hurt on a seat ) ( Cop 1 quickly gets into the car ) ( The cops drive off ) [ In Wolfgang's house ] Nintendocan) Okay... ( Nintendocan leaves the window ) Free Time! Episode 34 Grade of Guard's Duty! Episode 33? S A B C D F This episode was ____ Funny Boring OMG! Poor Pyrieror! Duh duh duh! I don't care about Pyrieror...BORING! Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Nintendocan Category:DarkusGUY Category:Kyleronco Category:Kyle Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Jane Category:Johnny Category:Pyrieror